Reset
by Pernahpyua
Summary: Ketika kau tersadar hidup ini hanya soal save, load, dan reset, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jalur siapa yang akan kau tempuh; pahlawan yang tak lagi utuh, atau pembunuh haus darah penguasa segalanya?


Reset

.

.

.

 _Undertale © Toby Fox_

 _._

 _This fanfic also submitted to a fanfiction competition in a certain matsuri_

 _._

 _Based on the Pacifist Route, with some major changes on the ending. Spoiler warning._

 _._

 _._

" _Ketika hidup memberimu pilihan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan yang tak lagi utuh dan pembunuh haus darah penguasa segalanya, mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

 _._

"Kelak, sesosok malaikat yang telah melihat dunia luar akan kembali ke sini, kemudian ia akan menghancurkan dinding pembatas yang selama ini menghalangi kita untuk meninggalkan dunia bawah tanah ini."

Kau hanya memiringkan kepalamu bingung selepas sesosok tengkorak hidup di sampingmu selesai membacakan relief-relief yang terukir di dinding lembab khas Waterfall. Kau memandang figur yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu itu lekat-lekat. Seringai khas monster berjenis kelamin lelaki itu masih setia menempati singgasananya—rasanya kau tak pernah melihat mahluk itu tanpa seringainya. Kalau sudah begini, kau tak dapat membedakan apakah ia serius soal arti dari tulisan kuno tersebut atau hanya mempermainkanmu. Kenapa mahluk ini harus begitu sulit dimengerti, sih?

Oh, mungkin karena struktur kerangka kepalanya memang begitu. Namanya juga tengkorak. Bagian mulutnya pasti selalu menganga, kan?

Lupakan. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasan mengenai siapa sebenarnya malaikat yang disebutkan dalam cerita kuno itu. Selain itu, dimanakah ia berada sekarang? Kenapa ia tak kunjung kembali dan malah membiarkan bangsa monster terjebak di sini; jauh di bawah tanah, di tempat yang bahkan tak mendapat sinar mentari?

Di luar dugaan, kau tiba-tiba menarik ujung jaket biru yang dikenakan si tengkorak gempal—kau sendiri masih tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tampak segemuk itu, padahal daging saja ia tak punya.

"Apa, nak?"

"Ayo. Pulang sekarang. _Spaghetti._ Papyrus pasti sudah menyiapkannya."

Ia terkekeh singkat mendengar kalimatmu yang beberapa kali terputus. Seolah kau ini adalah bayi yang baru belajar berbicara kemarin.

"Lapar, eh? Kalau begitu, ayo."

Satu anggukan dari tengkorak itu menjadi penutup pembicaraanmu dengannya. Berjalan beriringan, kau mengekori Sans melangkah menjauhi relief, meninggalkan area Waterfall yang penuh bisikan dari ratusan _Echo flower_ yang berpendar dalam gelapnya malam.

* * *

Jatuh ke dalam lubang yang terhubung dengan dunia bawah tanah yang dihuni puluhan monster tak pernah masuk ke dalam daftar keinginanmu sebelum mati. Sama sekali tak pernah. Apalagi jika sampai diharuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan bangsa monster itu sendiri. Hei, sudah berapa kali mereka menyerangmu? Sudah berapa kali mereka menyakitimu? Sudah berapa kali mereka mencoba _membunuhmu_? Garis bawahi kata membunuh itu, karena sesungguhnya, apa yang mereka lakukan sudah tak bisa dikatakan 'percobaan' lagi.

Namun pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, sudah berapa kali kau mengulang kejadian ini hingga kau ingin muntah?

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, umat monster hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Suatu hari, terjadi perpecahan di antara mereka—yang menyebabkan meletusnya perang besar-besaran. Pada akhirnya, bangsa monster kalah dan manusia menyegel mereka jauh di dalam tanah agar mereka tak menjejakkan kakinya lagi di dunia atas; dunia yang diklaim milik manusia."

Sudah berapa kali kau mendengar penjelasan itu?

Ya—kau menyimpan suatu rahasia yang sangat besar. Suatu rahasia yang tak dapat terdeteksi orang lain, kecuali satu mahluk tertentu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sans; si tengkorak gempal pemalas itu?

Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dirimu bisa berteman akrab dengannya. Suatu hari kau berjumpa dengannya yang sedang bermalas-malasan di hutan, dan di hari berikutnya ia sudah mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama di Grillby's. Entah hanya firasatmu atau memang kenyataannya begitu, kau merasa ada yang ganjil dari mahluk pecinta saus tomat itu.

Alasannya simpel. Karena hanya responnya yang berbeda ketika dirimu kehabisan HP— _hit point,_ mati, dan tiba-tiba kembali lagi ke dunia ini. Tanpa luka ataupun goresan sedikitpun—meski kalau boleh jujur, tubuhmu rasanya seperti sekarat. Ketika itu, kau diharuskan untuk mengulang kembali semua yang telah kau lalui dari bintang terakhir yang kau temui; ya, sebuah bintang keemasan yang terkadang kau jumpai melayang di ruang kosong, menunggumu untuk mendekatinya. Saat mengulang itulah kau sadar bahwa Sans bukanlah monster biasa yang akan mengulang seluruh kalimat yang sudah mereka ucapkan sebelum dirimu _mati._ Responnya berbeda. Dan itu—tentu saja—bukan hal yang seharusnya terjadi.

Kecuali jika Sans memang sadar bahwa dunia ini hanyalah game semata. Sebuah game dengan _timeline_ tak terhingga yang dapat di- _reset, save,_ maupun _load_ sesuka hati pemainnya.

Dan kau hanyalah _heroine_ inosen yang harus menanggung harapan seluruh umat monster dan menjadi penyelamat mereka. Menjadi sebuah keajaiban yang menyediakan masa depan nan cerah bagi mereka yang selama ini hanyalah angan belaka.

Meski kau tahu, bermain-main dengan ruang dan waktu artinya kau siap untuk menghadapi konsekuensi yang besarnya tak terkira.

"UNDYNE, UNDYNE! ANIMENYA SUDAH DIMULAI!"

Pekikan penuh semangat itu seolah menarik kesadaranmu paksa kembali ke kenyataan. Sudah berapa lama kau melamunkan nasib para monster yang kini ada di tanganmu; sesosok manusia kecil dengan plester luka sebagai tameng dan sebatang ranting kecil sebagai senjata?

"Hoi, _punk_!"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, kaupun menolehkan kepalamu ke belakang; hanya untuk mendapati sesosok wanita dengan sirip ikan sebagai ganti telinga manusia. Deretan gigi emasnya memamerkan diri seiring cengirannya melebar.

"Undyne?"

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget begitu?" surainya bergoyang lembut ketika ia sibuk membuat gestur tangan yang berlebihan, "kau dengar sendiri, kan? Papyrus ada di lantai atas bersama Alphys. Mereka sudah menunggu di depan TV dari tadi. Kau mau ikut menonton?"

Sudut matamu menangkap sosok Sans yang tengah mencari... sesuatu dari dalam kulkas Alphys. Benar-benar tidak tahu aturan. Namun dunia rasanya akan kiamat bila suatu hari nanti tengkorak itu menunjukkan sopan-santun meski hanya sedikit.

"Nggak. Ingin bicara. Bersama Sans," gelengmu pelan. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau tanyakan padanya menyangkut _ending_ yang sedang kau kejar sekarang.

"Ooh! Kalau begitu, aku ke atas, ya!"

Undyne pun berlalu, meninggalkanmu yang kini melangkah menghampiri Sans. Sebagai tengkorak dengan tingkat keawasan yang tinggi, ia langsung menyadari kehadiranmu dan menutup pintu kulkas.

"Oi, bocah," seperti biasa, hal pertama yang menyambutmu adalah seringai lebar yang melekat permanen pada wajah sang tengkorak, "Tak ingin menonton anime juga? Alphys bilang Mettaton dijadikan model salah satu karakter dalam anime itu."

 _Benarkah?_

Tidak, tidak. Kau buru-buru menggeleng. Kau harus segera memberitahunya soal hal ini.

"Frisk mau bicara."

Penolakanmu ternyata berhasil menarik perhatiannya, karena pada detik selanjutnya, pupilnya sudah tertuju padamu seorang.

"Terdengar serius sekali. Kurasa lebih baik kita bicara di luar sambil makan _nice cream._ Kelinci biru itu baru membawa banyak stok _nice cream_ dari Snowdin, kau tahu."

Baguslah. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti hal yang akan kau bahas kali ini. Semoga saja hatimu cukup kuat untuk mengutarakan semua yang sudah kau amati selama ini.

* * *

"Semoga hari kalian indah, Sans dan nona kecilnya!"

Senyuman ramah kau berikan kepada kelinci penjual _nice cream_ yang tak kau ketahui namanya tersebut. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan diperlakukan seperti monster lain—kau bahkan enggan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kelinci itu menyadari bahwa kau adalah seorang manusia, dan bukan monster seperti yang selama ini mereka kira.

"Jadi," sembari sibuk membukakan plastik _nice cream_ milikmu, Sans memandangmu penuh tanya, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nona kecil?"

"Masa depan," tanpa basa-basi, kau langsung menuturkan inti dari apa yang akan kau sampaikan.

Kedua alis imajiner Sans tertaut mendengar topik yang kau pilih. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama untukmu menyampaikan bahasan ini; masa depan kaum monster yang ada di tanganmu sekarang. Ia menarik napas sejenak, menyerahkan _nice cream_ yang sudah ia buka kepadamu, lantas menjawab,

"Aku tahu apa yang tidak mereka tahu, nak."

Seperti biasa, jawabannya selalu membuatmu memiringkan kepala dalam kebingungan.

"Dan kau pasti sudah mengerti soal itu. Kau datang. Kau bertarung. Kau _mati,_ "

Kau bersumpah matamu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari mata Sans ketika mengatakan 'mati' tadi. Seperti ada cahaya kebiruan yang berpendar di dalamnya. Sayang, cahaya itu hanya bertahan untuk sepersekian detik sebelum matanya kembali normal.

"lalu kau kembali. Empat hal itu selalu terulang di luar kendali. Tapi, aku selalu mengawasi."

"..."

"Mereka bilang malaikat yang pernah melihat dunia luar akan kembali ke sini. Dengan membawa apalah itu—harapan baru untuk para monster, atau semacamnya,"

"Malaikat. Apa itu benar?" kau tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak bertanya soal kebenaran legenda itu. Memang hanya cerita—ramalan mungkin lebih tepat—yang diukir monster kuno dulu, namun bagaimana jika benar adanya? Bagaimana jika dulu, pernah ada malaikat yang meninggalkan umat monster di sini?

Kenyataannya, Sans justru terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan inosenmu. Oke, kebenaran cerita itu rasanya patut diragukan.

"Hei, Frisky,"

Untuk beberapa saat, kau sempat merengut mendengar panggilan itu. Kenapa ia pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaanmu?

"Ketika hidup memberimu pilihan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan yang tak lagi utuh dan pembunuh haus darah penguasa segalanya, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Kedua manikmu sontak membulat dalam keterkejutan. Beruntung kau tidak tersedak. Pertanyaan mengerikan macam apa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan 'masa depan'?

Namun kemudian kau tersadar; yang kau hadapi sekarang ini bukanlah mahluk biasa. Ia bukan seorang _chef_ gagal semacam Papyrus, bukan seorang ibu yang protektif selayaknya Toriel, dan ia juga bukan seorang ksatria kerajaan seperti Undyne. Dia seorang pemalas yang penuh misteri. Dia Sans.

"Sans aneh," di luar dugaan Sans, kau terkekeh. Kau menjilat _nice cream_ yang tersisa pada stik dalam genggamanmu sebelum melangkah mendekati Sans dan berjinjit tepat di samping tempat yang umumnya menjadi tempat telinga manusia,

"Aku memilih..."

Seulas senyum penuh arti menghampiri rupa sang tengkorak. Ia sudah menduga kau akan memilih opsi tersebut.

"Pilihan yang sudah kuduga," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padamu tepat seiring kau melangkah mundur, kembali ke posisi awal.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa Sans harus bertanya?"

"Entahlah," dikedikannya kedua bahunya sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arahmu, lantas ia jatuhkan jemarinya yang ditutupi sarung tangan tepat di puncak kepalamu; mengusapnya lembut.

"Apapun jalan yang kau tempuh, jangan pernah berhenti di tengah jalan, _pal_. Ingatlah bahwa di luar sana, ada seseorang yang sangat peduli padamu.

Aku mendukungmu, Frisky. Semoga beruntung melawan raja berbulu itu. _Stay determined._ "

* * *

Surai cokelatmu bergoyang pelan diterpa angin yang membawa udara segar melalui celah dinding pembatas. Kau langsung mengenalinya sebagai udara dari dunia luar; dunia manusia. Kau merindukannya, sungguh. Namun kau tahu, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk menjejakkan kaki kembali di tempat kau seharusnya berada itu.

Tujuh. Tujuh jiwa manusia yang dibutuhkan untuk menghancurkan dinding pembatas dunia manusia dan dunia bawah tanah.

Berdiri di depanmu, sesosok monster raksasa dengan telinga yang menyerupai kambing. Sebuah mahkota emas tampak terpasang rapi di kepalanya. Di sampingnya, terdapat tujuh tabung kaca yang menyimpan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sudah gugur di tangannya. Keenam jiwa tersebut melayang dalam tabung, berpendar dalam beraneka warna. Indah sekali. Namun, yang menarik perhatianmu hanya satu; sebuah tabung kaca kosong yang berada tepat di samping tabung dengan jiwa berwarna jingga.

Sebuah tabung yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk jiwamu seorang.

"Kau... pasti sudah tahu semuanya, bukan," bibir sang raja monster itu—Asgore Dreemurr—tampak gemetar ketika menuturkan kalimat tersebut. Nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah trisula merah yang mengilat diterpa cahaya yang lolos dari celah dinding pembatas.

Kau tahu, meski tampak mengerikan, ia tak ingin melakukan ini. Ia masih belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk membebaskan kaum monster adalah dengan membunuhmu; pemilik jiwa manusia ketujuh.

Dan kau tak akan menghalangi impian tersebut. Kau tak akan menyiakan keberanian Asgore melawan rasa takutnya sendiri untuk merenggut jiwa keenam manusia nan malang tersebut.

"Nak..."

Kau menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika tangannya mengacungkan trisula tersebut kepadamu. Sudah saatnya. Tangan kananmu bergerak menggenggam liontin hati merah yang kau kenakan. Ujung matamu melirik sebatang ranting tipis yang selalu kau bawa sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di dunia bawah tanah ini.

Kau akan melakukannya.

"...senang bertemu denganmu. Selamat tinggal."

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Asgore mengangkat trisulanya tinggi-tinggi. Ia bertekad untuk langsung membunuhmu; agar kau tewas seketika tanpa sempat merasa tersiksa.

 _Stay determined, Frisk._

"Salah, Tuan Asgore,"

Matamu terpejam erat seiring meluncurnya bola-bola api dari trisula sang penguasa Underground. Bibirmu mengulum sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

" _Sampai berjumpa lagi._ "

 _Stay determined._

* * *

Berdiri di depanmu, sesosok tengkorak berjaket biru. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, hanya segaris senyuman getir yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebuah kebiasaan yang mulai ia percaya akan mengkhianati dirinya.

 _Kau berjanji padaku, nak,_ ia membatin. _Kau berjanji akan menjadi sesosok pahlawan, sebuah keajaiban menuju masa depan kami._

"Sialan," tawa yang terdengar hampa tak pelak lolos dari mulutnya, "seharusnya, kau sudah kembali saat ini. Kau sudah mati lebih dari enam jam, kawan."

Terbaring di depannya, tubuh seorang anak manusia yang tergeletak di hamparan bunga-bunga keemasan; kau. Genggaman tanganmu pada ranting yang sudah terbakar itu merenggang. Dadamu tak lagi bergerak naik-turun seperti yang manusia hidup lakukan. Namun senyuman itu masih setia bertahan. Satu-satunya senyum di antara puluhan wajah muram para monster yang mengelilingmu. Segaris senyuman yang seolah meneriakkan sorak-sorai menyangkut terbukanya akses menuju dunia luar. Meneriakkan keberhasilan karena telah memenuhi janji untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan; sosok keajaiban yang membuka masa depan nan cerah bagi bangsa monster yang pernah berniat memburumu.

"Bukan ini masa depan yang kuinginkan."

"Bukan ini keajaiban yang kau janjikan."

—Berdiri di sana, sesosok monster berjaket biru. Matanya memandangmu lamat, mengharapkanmu untuk kembali dan mengulang semuanya lagi.


End file.
